User talk:LBCCCP
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Terminus Systems page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 05:21, May 3, 2009 Race Colonies Please note that we do not add categories associated with individual species to planet articles. Please consult the Style Guide on Planets for more information and please refrain from doing this again. Thanks. Lancer1289 20:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Alleged Ban With regards to your recent comment on Spart's Talk page, e.g. "Lancer is the one who banned me from here with really no justification and who I think has had the power of being an administrator go to his head." I would like to know when this ban happened. I, nor has anyone else banned you from this site for any period of time as the block log for you will show. Frankly I question why you would make a comment with no basis in fact and call me out for something that I never did, nor had any plans of doing. Your conduct has been good here so I question why you proceed to make completely false accusations and then proceed to also insult me with the second half of that phrase. I have not let admin powers go to my head and frankly I find that insulting. So again I would like to know why you made completely false accusations against me for something that I never did and didn't have any plans of doing. I would also like to know why you seem to have a problem with me because of the limited interaction we have had. The only thing I can think of is the above message, and now this one. Lancer1289 19:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Might I interject here? I of course don't have all the facts, but a plausible alternative does exist, one that I think may be the case here. It is entirely possible that the ban LBCCCP is referring to is one enacted against an anonymous account that LBCCCP was using at the time. If this is the case, there is no false accusation, and the comment would have a clear basis in fact. Now, as to the second part of the comment, I can only offer my opinion, which is that LBCCCP's comment was just that: an opinion. Not meant as an insult, merely as his own appraisal of the matter. I've certainly had worse said about me without feeling the need to comment, but this is a subjective matter, rather than an objective one, and we all know what they say about opinions. As it seems clear, to me at least, that no insult was intended, I suggest we just let the second part of the comment go, as it's really nothing to get hung up on or to start a big dispute over. SpartHawg948 20:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the input, SpartHawg948. At the time I was not using this account - I was using a public computer with an African IP address and was not logged into any account, as my high schools firewalls did not support the MediaWiki log in page(s), if you want me to get really specific. Had I known this would become an issue I would have specified before. I don't want to fight with you, Lancer. Yes, it's just my opinion, something which we are all entitled to. It's just that to me, noting minute personal achievements such as edit numbers through paragraphs of patting yourself on the back is a bit... conceded, maybe. Sure, it's your profile and you can do with it what you wish. And I'd just like to say that doesn't mean I think you shouldn't be an administrator, as you and SpartHawg more than made up for the absence of Tullis. I may not have many contributions but I've been here very regularly, especially daily to read the Cerberus Daily News articles, since 2007. And since becoming an administrator at Dead Space Wiki, I've done what I can to model it after what I like so much about ME Wiki. --LBCCCP 23:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well it is my user page and I'm free to do with it how I wish as you stated. It is not patting myself on the back, but a way for me to track my progress over the course of time and how quickly things can change. I tend to do things like this and I don't know why. As to the ban, based on the information you stated above I can say that it is most likely , who undid an edit by me on my user page, therefore removing valid content, and vandalizing my user space in the process. I even said vandalism in my edit summary. Vandalism of a user page is grounds for a ban and will be enacted. I would not have acted differently in any other case with any other user page as it clearly wasn't the person who's user page it belongs to. :I will let the second part drop as it is an opinion but I do feel that I have to explain my reaction. I took it as an insult to my integrity, which is something that I don't take lightly. My friends could testify to that and so would several of my teachers and professors. Now I will let that drop. Lancer1289 02:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC)